1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device for a foldable golf cart and that can be operated with the foot of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
A golf cart is used to carry the objects for playing golf such as clubs, golf balls and so on, such that the golf player can play golf with ease and comfort. A conventional golf cart comprises a chassis, a front wheel, at least one rear wheel, an actuating device and a handle. The chassis is used to support the golf objects. The front wheel is rotatably attached to one end of the chassis, and the rear wheels are rotatably attached to the other end of the chassis. The actuating device is mounted on the chassis to actuate the rear wheels to rotate. The handle is connected to the chassis for the user to steer the movement of the golf cart. To reduce the space for storing or transporting the golf cart, a locking device is mounted between the chassis and the handle. Accordingly, the handle can be folded relative to the chassis, such that to store and to transport the golf cart is convenient.
However, the conventional locking device must be manually operated by the user. To operate the locking device, the user must squat down to manually release the securing device of the locking device. Consequently, the operation of the conventional locking device is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcoming, the present invention tends to provide a golf cart to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a locking device for a golf cart and that can be operated with the foot of the user. The locking device has a bracket, two sleeves, two engaging bars and a securing member. The bracket is connected to an axle to which the rear wheels are mounted. The sleeves are securely connected to the bracket and are mounted around the axle, such that the stem of the golf cart is operationally connected to the axle with the bracket and the sleeves. An engaging bar selectively laterally extends outward from one of the stem and the bracket. The securing member is pivotally attached to the chassis with a pivot. The securing member has engaging hole for positioning the stem in place and a pressed segment for the user to press by foot the securing member. With such a locking device, the user can conveniently operate the locking device by foot, to fold or to expand the golf cart.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.